


One step closer

by Lerena



Series: Listen to me: prequels and sequels [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Autism, Eddie Kaspbrak is autistic, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerena/pseuds/Lerena
Summary: Richie and Eddie proposed to each other, and now, it's time to plan the wedding. For them, it was all about the Big Day, but before it happens, there's still a lot to do... How are they going to manage it all? How to make sure that this day will be the best?Set in the "Listen to me" series.Written by an autistic author.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh - Relationship, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon - Relationship, Minor Stanley Uris/Patricia Blum Uris
Series: Listen to me: prequels and sequels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054610
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25
Collections: Have read this didn't forgot to save





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Before starting this story, a little warning: if you haven't read my series "Listen to me", I'd greatly advise you to do it beforehand. It's a series centered around Eddie, that I headcanon as autistic, based on my own experience and other autistic people as well. A lot happened during this story and it will be referenced throughout this whole mini-story. If you'd like some precision about it, don't hesitate to ask me, I'll tell you more about it all!
> 
> I finally got around to write this story! I hope you'll like it. I think it'll be split in 3 chapters or so. I also planned to write real soon a prequel, centering on Eddie's father. I hope you'll appreciate it too!
> 
> Here are the Trigger Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> TW for ableism  
> TW for self-harm  
> TW for mention of abuse
> 
> I think that's all! Good reading!

Eddie never thought that planning a wedding would be so complicated. When he and Richie competed to be the first to ask the other the big question, they didn’t really wonder what would happen after they either said “yes”. In the movies they watched together, more than often, the focus would be on the ceremony itself, the bride being led to the altar and her soon-to-be husband, words of love and devotion exchanged, their union officially recognized.

But before that? Well, there was a big pile of “I don’t know”, panic, and endless interrogations. All of them finding an answer in the person that was most impatient to take part in all of that: Maggie Tozier. She was ecstatic when Richie and Eddie told her and Went about the proposal, and even more when they confessed a bit later that they had no idea how to proceed. Richie wanted it to be the perfect day for Eddie and everyone else, and Eddie… Well, Eddie was pretty confused and directionless.

“Don’t you worry about all of that.” Maggie kissed them both on the cheek, holding their hands tight. “I’ll help you both handle it. I can’t believe that my sons are going to get married!”

“When you say it like that, it almost sounds incestuous, Mom.”

Maggie flicked Richie on the forehead after his witty remark, while Eddie found himself snorting and laughing. His heart was beating fast in his chest, while Richie’s parents started to organize the next days and months ahead of them. So many things to think about… Their outfit, of course, but also the guest list, the venue, the place where they’ll get married, the one where they’ll celebrate after the ceremony, the banquet, the cake, the vows, and other stuff that Eddie’s mind couldn’t quite remember at the moment.

To be honest, when they finally arrived at the end of their checklist, Eddie had been submerged by a literal panic attack, locking himself into the bathroom before Richie or his parents could intervene. He felt overwhelmed in a way he hadn’t been in years, and he didn’t know how to deal with this. What if he messed it up? What if something went wrong? What if he couldn’t handle it all? What would happen then? 

It was supposed to be the most beautiful day of their life, but if Eddie ruined it, it would be tainted forever. And he wouldn’t forgive himself for that. Pulling on his hair, Eddie rocked nervously on the closed toilet seat, unable to stop the nervous hum escaping his throat. A knock on the door startled him, before Richie’s muffled voice reached his hearing:

“Eds? Can you open the door, please?”

Eddie shook his head, attempting to reach for his lightwriter to let Richie know that he wanted to be left alone, when he realized that he forgot the device behind him in his panic. He let out a frustrated moan, slapping his forehead harshly. Richie scratched the door lightly, letting Eddie know that he was still there, before slipping down on the floor, sitting against the door:

“Eddie, I know that it’s a lot. To be honest, I’m anxious too, and if Mom and Dad weren’t there to help, I wouldn’t know what to do. But we’ll manage it, alright? One step at a time, as always.”

Eddie’s hands were shaking slightly, and he had trouble controlling his breathing, letting out painful wheezes. Richie said it himself: it was a lot. A whole lot. And Eddie didn’t think it would be. He only had movies and TV shows as a reference. And, well, Ben and Bev’s marriage too, as well as Patty and Stan. But he hadn’t been part of the preparation and, given how happy those couples were the big day, he didn’t think that it was so… so much.

Eddie sniffled, attempting to get a handle on himself. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He was almost forty, and he should know better than to bolt at the first sign of anxiety. Biting nervously on the chewing necklace that Richie offered him recently (so that he wouldn’t close his teeth on his fingers anymore), Eddie managed to stand up and opened the door cautiously, greeted by the sight of Richie’s back. His partner quickly got up on his feet, hugging him tightly as he always was, just like Eddie liked it.

“It’s going to be fine. I promise.”

And Eddie believed him. Because Richie wouldn’t lie to him. Because he trusted him more than anything else in the world. When he came back to the living room, Maggie and Went greeted him warmly, proceeding to reassure him as well. They would handle most of it and, if truly needed, Richie and Eddie could hire a wedding planner, their revenues largely allowing them to do so.

“But I’d really like to be the one to plan it!” Maggie caressed Eddie’s cheek, while he was still biting on his chewing pendent, trying to calm himself down. “I love you both so much. I want to make this _your_ day. A happy day you’ll never forget.”

Eddie was relieved to know he could rely on them. He was unable to picture himself contacting all of the people they needed to reach out to, in order to plan this wedding, not even knowing how he should start, how they would perceive him, if they’d feel awkward talking to him, because he was… well, he was different. And most people really didn’t know how to react to that. Eddie learned it the hard way, during all of those years.

Resting his head against Richie’s shoulder, he listened to them all, while they were discussing who they’d like to invite. All the Losers would be there, of course. Audra would be invited too, the actress remained a close friend even after her break-up with Bill, and she’ll probably bring her husband with her. Greta and Liz as well, of course. But there was someone that Eddie really wanted to invite…

“ _I want Tate to be there.”_

Tate remained a precious friend, despite the distance between them, and how much he still looked up to Myra. Eddie had attempted many times to convince him to detach himself from her, either to come to their home or to let them look into some supported housing solution, but those conversations usually ended up in a conflict, and Eddie knew that he wouldn’t be able to persuade him otherwise. Tate had to be the one to make this decision…

Richie caressed Eddie’s cheek, exchanging unsure glances with his parents.

“Eds, you do realize that if Tate is invited, he’ll bring Myra along, right?”

Eddie wasn’t naive enough to think that his friend would come alone, especially in what would be a noisy setting, something Tate was definitely not used to. He wasn’t sure his friend had ever been invited to such a thing… Myra would want to come, so that she could keep an eye on Tate. She wasn’t as terrible as before, but she was still overwhelmingly controlling, and Eddie felt uneasy whenever he was around her.

He had to work on himself for so long after what she did to him, all those years before, using his traumas against him. From time to time, especially around his mother’s birthday, he was still affected by those memories, having to rely on Richie for most of the day while he was stuck in the past, reliving it all. And yet, if he wanted to have Tate around, he’d have to accept that Myra would be there too…

“ _I know. But Tate is my friend, he’s important. I want him to share this day with us.”_

Eddie added, suddenly realizing that he was acting selfishly and that he didn’t even think to ask Richie what he’d think about that:

“ _If that’s okay with you.”_

Richie looked at him silently for a while, probably pondering on the whole thing, before he kissed Eddie on the cheek, ruffling his hair tenderly:

“I didn’t plan to invite a wicked witch for our wedding, but that should make things interesting.”

Richie chuckled a bit, holding Eddie’s hand and caressing it with his thumb:

“You’re right, Tate’s your friend. He had been for all of those years, and if he can make it, then he should be there for this day. Just like Liz, for me. It matters to me, for her to be there.”

Eddie was relieved that Richie understood him and didn’t think of him as selfish. Signing him a warm “Thank you”, Eddie rested his head once again on Richie’s shoulder, listening to them, but not finding the energy to participate more. Realizing how much preparation was involved in their wedding, his short meltdown, and his anxiety over inviting Tate, it had been a lot. Eddie definitely earned some rest, right?

*

Richie was signing an autograph for their pastry chef, the woman’s eyes lightening up at the sight. Meanwhile, Eddie was gripping his fiance’s arm, looking around him. He was relieved that their chef agreed for them to meet outside of her shop, Eddie would have been anxious if he had been surrounded by too many people, looking at him like some kind of animal at the Zoo. He should be used to the looks, the gazes, how easily he was noticed among other people, but it was still overwhelming sometimes.

He didn’t like to see them pointing at him or whispering about him, thinking that he couldn’t understand them. Despite how much he worked towards autism acceptance, between his books, his conferences, and his interviews, people still didn’t get that his lack of verbal communication and his demeanor weren’t indicative of his mental abilities. That they should treat him as an adult and not as the child they seemed to think he was.

Even right now, as kind as the woman could be, she was still mostly talking to Richie, averting her gaze quickly whenever she was looking at Eddie. And he didn’t like it. At all. Biting on his bottom lip, he wished Maggie and Went were there to help, but they were already with the florist, and Richie and him had to handle that.

“We should keep it simple and sweet. Avoid flavors that are too strong on the tongue. Oh, and peanuts are a big no!” Richie added this last sentence urgently, almost forgetting about it. “Edgar is allergic. Bev and Ben would literally kill me if their little angel went into shock at my wedding. And, honestly, I’ll give them the weapon to do so.”

Eddie still remembered how anxious Beverly had been, when she learned that she was pregnant, ten years ago. He had been the first she confided into, telling him that she was scared that she might be as bad for her future child as her father had been for her. It took a lot out of Eddie to manage to reassure her, to remind her that she was nothing like the scumbag that her father was, and that she had everything in her to be a great mom. He reminded her that she could rely on Ben too, something that she seemed to forget whenever her past hit her, making her feel like she was all alone to face her traumas. Eddie knew this feeling really well…

In the end, she asked him to be Edgar’s godfather, and Eddie almost choked up after that, sobbing uncontrollably at the idea that she thought of _him_ for such an honor. He did his best to be there for the kiddo, but he wasn’t really good around babies, their piercing screams causing him to quickly cover his ears uncontrollably. Richie helped him as much as he could, holding the little guy for his partner whenever they were standing up, getting ready to bring the kid back to his parents if he looked like he was about to cry.

It had been easier as years went by, Edgar growing up to become a wonderful mix of his parents, sharing his father’s soft personality and his mother’s determination. And if Eddie had feared that the boy might be put off by his disability, it turned out that Edgar _loved_ him. Eddie didn’t mince his words with him or treated him too much as a kid, as adults could often do, thinking that Edgar was too young for this, too young for that. He knew that, if he needed to talk about something and wanted an honest, if slightly harsh, opinion, Eddie was his best option. Plus, they always watched the best movies together.

Eddie thanked Richie silently for thinking about the kiddo’s allergy and bringing it to the chef. He still remembered vividly the moment they discovered it, a few years ago. All the Losers were there, but Eddie had the first to recognize the telltale signs and tell them what was happening. For all the bad things his mother brought upon him during his childhood and the beginning of his adult life, she at least allowed him to know how to react in a situation like that. His calm demeanor had reassured the poor kid, and, despite how nervous he usually was in hospitals, Eddie had stayed by his side, letting him know what would happen and why he reacted the way he did.

It was the first time he truly felt like Edgar’s godfather, doubting for so long that he deserved this honor, wondering if Richie would have been better for the boy. But Eddie raised to the task when needed, despite his own difficulties, and he knew that he would do so again in a heartbeat, for his godson.

Not once, the chef turned to Eddie to ask him about the cake, as if he wasn’t there at all. Richie was probably too anxious himself to notice it, trying to think about everyone’s tastes and to cater to their needs as well (he wanted to be sure that the whole wedding banquet would be kosher, so that Stan and Patty would be able to eat with everyone else, without having to prepare something for them aside). But Eddie was getting seriously pissed off, and he let them know that, groaning and typing on his lightwriter:

“ _It’s my wedding too! My cake! Stop ignoring me like that!”_

Richie jumped at his intervention, startled, and the woman had the decency to look ashamed, apologizing to him clumsily:

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you… I mean… I guess it was just easier to… hmm...”

“ _Yes, it’s easier to talk to my fiance, because he’s funny, social, and he doesn’t look disabled, I know that, I fucking know that! But I’m here, and I’m getting married, and I want to participate!”_

After his outburst, the chef cautiously made sure that she would address them both. Eddie should have appreciated it, but he was too upset for that. He was soon turning forty, for fuck’s sake! Why was it so difficult for people to talk to him? Why were they still seeing him as broken and unreliable, unable to get them? He wasn’t any of that! He… He…

Eddie was still angry when Richie drove them back home this day. He hadn’t answered when his fiance attempted to talk with him, apologizing for not standing up for him when he felt he should have. Eddie wasn’t pissed against Richie specifically, but he knew that if he started this discussion, he would say something hurtful, and they might have a fight. And Eddie didn’t want that to happen. He tried to keep the fury inside, as much as he could, but it already started to slip under his control when Richie parked the car, Eddie screeching angrily and slapping his temples.

Richie was quick to stop him and lead him to what they called the “Calming Room”. Ben helped them conceive it for Eddie’s meltdowns, so that he would have a way to let out his energy without hurting himself. The walls and the door were padded, ensuring that Eddie wouldn’t hit his head against it and knock himself out. It was filled with various objects that he could use to let off some steam, and there was nothing too brightly colored, so that his senses wouldn’t get even more overwhelmed.

Richie sat on a beanbag in the corner of the room, while Eddie was pacing around, his fingers furiously kneading the stuffed animal he was holding. The texture and the motion helped him to defuse the tension slightly, but not enough. Soon, he gave up on it and, kneeling on the floor, he hit the padded ground with his fists, until there was no energy left.

When Eddie curled up on himself, Richie knew that it was his cue to come. He learned to speak Eddie’s body language quite fluently over the years, and he got better at helping with his meltdowns and shutdowns, knowing when to step back and when to approach. Not wanting to overwhelm Eddie’s senses, he signed quietly, making sure that his fiance was seeing him do so:

_Can I hug you?_

It took a little while for Eddie to process it and to answer, nodding silently. He soon found relief in Richie’s arms, his partner helping him to the giant beanbag and sitting on it, hugging him tightly. Richie rocked slightly, and Eddie sighed, the soothing and stimmy motion helping him to relax completely. God, he was so exhausted… Even if Maggie and Went were handling most of the preparation, it was still very stressful for Eddie and Richie.

They didn’t have the time to focus on their outfit yet, Beverly having to finish organizing her latest fashion show before she would be able to work on their wedding attire (she insisted that she had to be the one to do so), and Eddie knew that it would be complicated, perhaps the most challenging part of it all. He was very particular when it came to his clothes, and there were many things he couldn’t bear to wear or even touch, his sensitivity too high to let him do so without risking a meltdown.

To be honest, Eddie was scared that Bev might not be able to create the formal outfit he needed for his wedding. He tried to wear one for an award ceremony Richie was invited to, but he had been unable to handle the texture on his skin and had to settle on a more casual outfit, feeling incredibly under-dressed and self-conscious during the whole thing. The pictures taken of them didn’t help in the matter, and Eddie avoided to read any magazine or to go on whatever social network for a while, knowing that he wouldn’t bear to hear what people would have to say about that.

The chef’s attitude towards him had been the last straw, and Eddie needed to spend his pent-up energy, before he really started to hurt himself or, even worse, Richie. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he lashed out at his partner. A few times, Richie had been on the receiving end of his crises, his fingers bitten or his arms or legs hit accidentally, Eddie too worked up to realize what he was doing and to get a grip on himself. Every time it happened, Eddie felt like the worst being on this planet, even though Richie assured him that he didn’t mean it.

It didn’t make it okay. Eddie might not have done it all purposefully, but he still hurt Richie, and it shouldn’t be taken lightly. Eddie worked a lot on himself, with his therapist as well, to ensure that it wouldn’t happen again. It’s been years since the last time, and Eddie hoped it would continue to be that way.

Eddie must have fallen asleep at some point, because he opened his eyes slowly, groggily coming back to him. Richie had tucked him in their bed, lying down next to him and reading some comic books. Eddie smiled clumsily at the sight, reminding him of their younger years. God, so much time had passed since then... Eddie could barely believe it. They started as friends, lost teenagers finding comfort in each other’s presence. Richie had been an essential part of his life all this time, helping him to get back up on his feet after the worst years of his existence. Then, their feelings shifted (Richie longer before Eddie even started to realize it), and they became lovers.

And now, they were about to become husbands. Eddie chuckled at the thought, and Richie finally noticed that he was awake, putting his book aside and kissing Eddie softly.

“Hello, sleepyhead.”

Eddie whined as an answer, curling up against Richie and resting his head on his chest. His partner immediately started to caress his hair, and Eddie sighed happily, enjoying the gentle feeling. Sometimes, he wished they could stay like this all the time, just the both of them… But he’d miss his friends and family, if it were to happen. Richie was his world, yes, but his universe was bigger than that. And it was the same for his fiance.

“You’re okay, right?”

Eddie nodded, reaching for his lightwriter and typing lazily on it:

“ _Yes, I am. But if it gets me more cuddles and kisses, then I’ll say I’m not.”_

Richie laughed at his words, using his free hand to hug Eddie closer to him:

“You manipulative bastard… And I’m the idiot who can never resist your charms.”

“ _You should know better, after all this time.”_

Richie chuckled, and Eddie did as well, but his partner quickly went back to being serious, brushing Eddie’s hair softly:

“Eds, I’m really sorry. I was so preoccupied with everything else that I didn’t notice that she wasn’t involving you in the conversation. I should have.”

Eddie shook his head, yawning shortly, before he answered:

“ _No, you don’t have to stand up for me every time someone is being inconsiderate. I can do that for myself now. I wasn’t angry against you, I swear. This woman, she was just...”_

Eddie didn’t have the words to complete his sentence. Richie helped him, providing him with the term he was looking for:

“Infuriating?”

Eddie nodded, letting out a groan. Richie kissed him tenderly, before he let out a tired sigh:

“Yeah, she was. I mean, I thought she was nice at first, but she really had to force herself to even start to talk to you. I honestly wondered if we should look somewhere else for our cake. She’s been described to me as LGBT-Friendly, but they didn’t mention a thing about disability...”

Eddie shrugged at his words. Honestly, it didn’t surprise him. People tended to forget that disability was even a thing, when it came to something like a wedding. Most folks Eddie met in his life never thought that he would get married someday. Some even snickered at the idea when their future union had been made public, people wondering about the legality of it all, going as far as suggesting that Eddie might not be able to consent at all. They had been quick to dispel this idea, but it had been really taxing on both of them.

Eddie wished the world would be more understanding, but he knew he still had a long way to walk before he could hope to be accepted as he was. He still fought to try to prevent autistic kids from getting poisoned, because their parents truly thought that it was supposed to get rid of their disability, and he had been vocal about vaccines, fighting the assumption that they caused autism and its unfortunate implications. As if autism was “worse” than fucking polio…

At least, he had his friends, his family… and he had Richie. Richie who never belittled him, who never doubted that he could get him, who always made sure that Eddie felt included…. Richie, his love, his partner, his fiance. His soon-to-be husband. Eddie caressed the engagement ring on his finger, before typing on his lightwriter:

“ _I can’t wait to become a Tozier.”_

Richie smiled at his words, brushing Eddie’s hand with his lips. His gaze after that was pretty serious, as well as his tone and his words:

“We didn’t really take the time to talk about it, because you seem to be sure about that. But… But you don’t have to necessarily take my name, Eds. I can take yours, or we can keep it the way it is. Or we could take each other’s names. Tozier-Kaspbrak or Kaspbrak-Tozier, it would sound pretty good, right?”

As soon as he knew that he wanted to propose to Richie, Eddie thought carefully about all of it. He shared that with Richie, his fiance listening to him attentively:

“ _I don’t want to bear the name Kaspbrak anymore. It’s the last thing that remains of my past, and when I’ll give up on it, I’ll finally be totally free of the boy I used to be.”_

“But it’s also your father’s name. You… You’re really sure, Eddie?”

Eddie loved his father. His memories of him were scarce, but he still kept his Chessboard, as well as his old stuffed animal, the battered thing still bringing him comfort whenever everything was too much. Right now, it was resting on his nightstand, ready to be grabbed at any minute. But Eddie was fine at the moment. He didn’t need to be comforted.

“ _My dad was a wonderful man. I wish I had more time with him, more memories to remember. I think he’d understand, if we could talk about it. I love you, Richie. I love Maggie and Went too. I would be honored to bear your name. To become a Tozier.”_

Edward Tozier. Eddie liked it very much. He couldn’t wait to see it written on his papers, making it all official. Sure, people would recognize him more easily, given his partner’s notoriety, but Eddie would learn to deal with it, as he did with everything else.

Richie kissed him on the temple, nodding at his words:

“It’s your choice, Eddie, I respect it. I’m very glad you’ll share my name. I can’t wait to introduce you as my husband. God, I’ll probably do that all the time! I’m gonna be so obnoxious!”

Eddie chuckled at the idea, knowing that he’d probably do the same. He was also going to show off his future wedding ring every time he’d be able to do so. People would probably be annoyed real soon…

“ _I love you, my Hubie.”_

The terrible nickname made Richie laugh, and he kissed Eddie on the lips, resting his forehead against his:

“I love you too, Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie kissed him back, deepening it instantly. Richie answered eagerly, before pushing him back gently, telling him jokingly:

“Save yourself for the wedding night, sweetheart.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, immediately taking the initiative to ride Richie, straddling him authoritatively. He signed enthusiastically, smiling at how smitten his partner looked, gazing at him with loving eyes:

_I think I’m beyond saving at this point._

Eddie wanted _him._ He wanted Richie whole, filled with love and attraction for his partner, his fiance, his soon-to-be husband. God, he wanted him so much. All of those years, and it didn’t change. How much Eddie loved Richie. How much he found him desirable. How much he liked touching him all over, hearing his moans, the way he’d stutter his name when he started to lose control… Eddie loved Richie. And he couldn’t wait to be his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it. I never married, so when I start to look up some info about it all, I quickly felt overwhelmed, and that's what I wanted to show in this chapter, from Eddie's POV. Weddings are a lot, there's so much to think about, and when you're an anxious person, it seems to be a nightmare, just to think about it. Eddie's doing his best, but it's complicated, and people's ableism doesn't help. Fortunately, he has everyone else around to help and support him c:.
> 
> Next chapter should be about their wedding outfits, and lead to the Big Day c:. I hope you liked this chapter! Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought about it, I'd love to read your comments! If you're a bit shy, just a little "kudos" or a "<3" is enough, it will let me know that you read it and appreciate it c:. You can also leave a kudos and/or subscribe to this story, if you feel like it. Have a nice day! Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing okay c:. Welcome to the second chapter of this fanfic! I really like coming back to this version of Eddie and Richie, I don't think I can't let them totally go quite yet. I hope you'll stick with me until then and more :D. Thank you all for your support, it means everything to me c:. 
> 
> With that said, here are the Trigger Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> TW for mention of suicidal ideation  
> TW for internalized ableism  
> TW for mention of abuse  
> TW for self-harm  
> TW for internalized homophobia
> 
> I think that's all c:. Let me know if you need me to tag something. Good reading!

Richie took a deep breath. He honestly didn’t expect that the time before the wedding would be the hardest to go through. It was supposed to be a happy day, right? One of the happiest days of his life. And yet, it felt like a daunting chore, pressure heavy on their shoulders. He had the feeling that he had to think about pretty much anything and that it wasn’t even enough.

Something as simple as sitting the guests turned into a diplomacy nightmare, his parents trying to figure out where to put everyone without risking an open war. Right now, they couldn’t find the best place for Myra and Tate, struggling to know where to put them. To be honest, Richie really didn’t want her to be a part of his wedding, but he knew that she wouldn’t let Tate come without her, not to such a crowded and noisy event, and he couldn’t decently tell Eddie to give up on having his precious friend by his side.

Richie couldn’t help but feel sad at the idea that, aside from Tate, Eddie didn’t have any personal guests to the wedding. No blood family to see him take the name Tozier, to kiss his husband at the altar. The only close family he had was dead, and the rest of it never bothered to try to meet him. Sonia had successfully isolated him from everyone else, until the Losers came into his life and changed it for the best.

If only Frank could be there… Richie never had the chance to know the man, but it was obvious that Eddie loved him dearly, despite the lack of memories shared together, save for a few. He’d like to think that Mr. Kaspbrak would be proud of his son and the life he was leading. If he wasn’t, well, Richie was for two. Or three. Or four. Or even more.

Eddie never ceased to amaze him. He was strong in a way that wasn’t quantifiable, able to move mountains when Richie felt that he could barely manage to climb them. Destiny tried to put him down so many times, throwing him under the control of his mother and allowing her to abuse him for years and years, while no one suspected a thing. He could have given up so many times. Heck, Richie had been really scared that he might do that one day, either by taking his own life or allowing his mind to detach itself completely and permanently from the rest of the world.

But he didn’t. He fought Bowers, stabbing him with the same knife that was plunged in his cheek. He rebelled against Myra, when she thought that she could manipulate him easily and turn him into someone he wasn’t. And he defeated his mother, again and again, showing her that he was more than the meek boy she wanted him to be. His will was truly admirable and what he did with his life was beyond amazing.

Richie read every single one of his books, especially enjoying the latest, focusing on sexuality for autistic people. Eddie put his soul in his works, and he was frank in a way Richie sometimes had troubles to allow himself to be. He wasn’t scared by the way people could perceive him. Or, more accurately, he’d rather be able to help a few people with his books than to listen to those who were upset by what he was doing.

A disabled gay man talking openly about his autism and sexuality, encouraging disabled people to free themselves from society’s expectations and not let everyone give them shit for who they were… His message didn’t please everyone, far from that. Richie had been particularly outraged when some people started to speculate on Eddie’s “level of functioning”, arguing that he could perfectly talk verbally and only pretended he couldn’t, so that he would win some brownie points by looking “low-functioning”.

This blow upset Eddie a lot, and it took him time to dispel this lie, his old instincts creeping back and telling him that he wasn’t working hard enough to be worthy of the people who loved him. That he could truly do all of those things people thought he was able to, and that he didn’t because he was lazy, selfish, and _bad._ When Eddie began to use this word more and more, Richie had felt scared in a way he hadn’t been in years. He couldn’t fathom the idea that people’s slanders could set back Eddie, his love, so much. That it could hurt him to the point that he’d find unhealthy comfort retracting in his old shell, in the Eddie he thought wouldn’t come back after all this time.

But they managed. Eddie pulled through, struggling, falling here and there, but always getting up, again, and again, and again. His inner strength was incredible, and Richie wanted to thank him every day for being there despite every challenge he had to face, for the smiles he was able to stretch on his lips, and for the life they got to have together.

Richie was proud to be Eddie’s fiance. He couldn’t wait to say that he was his _husband._ But first, they had to solve this freaking problem! Where should they put Myra and Tate? Too far might upset Tate, who probably wanted to spend time with Eddie and would feel lost and confused if he was surrounded by people he didn’t know. But too close would mean that Myra would be there too, and, frankly, Richie feared the poisonous words she might have for Eddie. He didn’t want her to ruin what was supposed to be Eddie’s day, their day.

In the end, they decided that Tate would sit next to Eddie, and that Maggie and Went would remain close to Myra, making sure that she stayed in her lane and didn’t try to hurt Eddie in any way. Richie felt a bit guilty to put that on his parents, but they insisted on doing it, knowing how important it was for Eddie to have his friend at his table. Richie could only hope that it would go well.

Next on the list were their tuxedos. Beverly insisted on being the one to design and create them, and Richie and Eddie immediately obliged, knowing that she would be the best to do so. Tradition dictated that the soon-to-be wedded partners shouldn’t see their fiance’s wedding outfit, but Richie couldn’t care less about tradition, to be honest. He knew that it was a difficult moment for Eddie, his sensory issues getting in the way of what should be the best part of the preparations, and he wanted to be there to support him.

Richie was already done, something that had been accomplished days ago, and he was merely there to support Eddie, ready to help if his partner started to panic. When he suggested the idea that he had to Bev, she rolled her eyes and told him that he was a disgrace to fashion, but in the end, she complied, and Richie couldn’t be happier with the result. Eddie had snorted when he saw it, so it was definitely a win.

Richie couldn’t imagine himself in an outfit too proper, too classy. He was already struggling when he had to dress up for the notorious side of his life, feeling so awkward and out of place that he didn’t even know how to manage his gangly limbs, resulting in memeables pictures, his fans having endless fun with the stiff postures and weird smiles he was pulling off. So, he compromised for his wedding, and he knew that he would feel way better in what Bev came up with than any other fancy outfit he ever wore before.

Eddie and Beverly were currently struggling to find the best texture for him to handle on his skin. Velvet was a big no, Eddie barely standing to even touch the thing with his fingertips. Sometimes, it seemed that Eddie could actually appreciate the feel on his skin, until he started to wear it and noticed that it was _wrong._ It made him feel sweaty, or it caressed his skin in a way he couldn’t bear, or it was too rough and distracting. Beverly didn’t give up, although Richie could guess that Eddie was one of her most difficult clients so far. She was decided to grant him the suit that would fit him for his big day.

If anything, it was Eddie who was losing patience. At some point, he tried to convince them that he actually appreciated some fabric, Beverly putting it all together and creating this suit for Eddie. But Richie knew his Eddie too well not to see how uncomfortable he was, how much he hated wearing it, despite his insistence that he loved it. This day ended badly, and they had to pause the wedding preparations for a little while, so that Eddie could rest from his meltdown.

Right now, Eddie seemed ready to lose it again, swaying on his feet, closing his fists on his thumbs quickly and harshly, in a way that was bound to hurt at some point. But if he didn’t do so, Richie was pretty sure that he would start to hit himself, and he couldn’t bear to see that happening. Even after all those years, he couldn’t get used to that, to his partner hurting himself so badly, punching his head, slapping his temples, biting his own fingers, in a fury he had no control over, once it started.

Bev was trying to defuse the situation, assuring him with a smile:

“It’s alright, Eddie. We have all the time in the world. We’re going to figure out together what’s best for you. You...”

Eddie groaned, shaking his head and typing quickly on his lightwriter:

“ _No, no, we’re not going to! Everything feels bad, and I can’t pick something and stick to it, because my body can’t stand it, and it makes me want to cry and scream. I’m going to ruin everything!”_

Eddie balled up his fists and pressed them against his eyes, letting out a long moan. He looked exhausted. And he was, clearly. As much as Richie tried to get him to relax about the whole thing, Eddie was putting a lot of pressure on himself, persuaded that he was going to ruin the big day in some way. Richie knew better. Even if their wedding ended with Richie hugging and rocking Eddie to soothe him from a meltdown, it would still be a precious day for him. Because they’d say yes to each other, and it was all that mattered.

Of course, though, Richie wanted Eddie to have his fun during their wedding. But if he got too overwhelmed and they had to end it prematurely, Richie wouldn’t mind. But Eddie would. And this heavy pressure was now getting to him, causing him to shake and whine desperately. Time for a break. Richie stood up, getting closer to Eddie and opening his arms for him, so that he would find refuge in them if he felt the need to.

Richie closed his arms around the trembling body of his partner, shushing his sobs softly:

“It’s okay, Eds. It’s okay. We’re stopping for today.”

Eddie raised his face towards him, shaking his head. He started to sign clumsily, his communication skills decreasing with his distress:

_Can’t. Too much time already._

“It will take the time that it needs, Eddie. The most important thing is for you to feel good in your outfit, nothing else. Right, Bev?”

Bev nodded, a tired smile on her lips. She was incredibly patient with Eddie, in a way she probably wasn’t with anybody else (aside from Ben and her son, of course). Richie couldn’t thank her enough for that. Eddie would feel so terrible if the person taking care of his clothes started to show signs of impatience, deeming Eddie as acting difficult on purpose. He wasn’t. It was just… It was just really complicated. 

They left Beverly’s studio, the place she always used to find inspiration and start on her creations, wandering into a quiet park and sitting on the first bench they found. Eddie curled up on it, hugging his knees against his chest, and Richie knew that he felt incredibly vulnerable at the moment. Thank god, they stopped right before it was too late…

Some people recognized Richie, but they didn’t get close, noticing his partner’s prone silhouette and obvious distress. Richie had his fair share of scandals in the past, fighting all of those who dared to disturb Eddie and him when his love obviously needed space. He now had this silent agreement with his fans, always happy to interact with them when he was on his own or when Eddie felt good enough to allow it to happen, but ready to show his teeth if they tried to talk to him when his partner wasn’t doing well. Eddie was always first, no matter what.

Beverly accompanied them, and Eddie sat between her and Richie, feeling safer surrounded by two of the people he loved the most. He rested his head against Richie’s shoulder, letting out a long sigh, and allowed Beverly to caress his hair gently, appreciating the soft touch of his friend. After a little while, he typed on his lightwriter, eyes down:

“ _I’m sorry.”_

“Don’t be, Eddie. I’m working for you, remember?” Beverly smiled, winking at him. “You’re the one who should be satisfied with the end product. It doesn’t matter how long it’s taking, I promised you an outfit for your wedding that you’ll feel good wearing, and I’ll make you one. We just need to figure out the best fabrics.”

“ _But what if we fail?”_

Eddie bit his bottom lip, hiding his face in Richie’s shoulder. Richie hugged him close, hoping to bring him some comfort. He didn’t know how to help, fearing that his words might not be enough. If only he could figure it all out… If only he knew instinctively what was best for Eddie at the moment, what would suit his needs and not trigger his sensory processing issues. But he didn’t.

“ _If it’s the big day and I don’t have a tuxedo ready… I’m going to ruin everything. I can’t go to my own wedding with an old hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, no matter how comfortable it is.”_

“And why not?”

When Richie suggested that, he saw that Beverly was clearly struggling to hide how she despised this idea. He couldn’t blame her: fashion was her whole thing, and she wanted to help her friends be dressed at their best for their wedding. But if they couldn’t figure out something for Eddie, well…

His partner raised an eyebrow at his words, looking at Richie with a skeptical gaze.

“I’m serious, Eddie. The whole tuxedo thing, it’s only a tradition, it’s not mandatory. If we really can’t figure out the best outfit for you to wear, then we’ll forego it, and I’ll wear one of my Hawaiian shirts, while you’ll pick your favorite hoodie. Fuck tradition, Eds!”

Richie didn’t really care about the outfit they’d wear, while saying yes to each other. He knew that his mother would probably cringe at the sight, although she would make an effort to conceal it, for their sake. But Eddie was his priority, and if he only felt good in a hoodie for his wedding, then that’s how it would happen.

Eddie wasn’t convinced. If Richie could say “fuck you” to tradition in a heartbeat, Eddie was a bit more conservative about this stuff, and it was obvious that he really wanted them both to suit up for their wedding. But if it wasn’t possible, well…

“I’ll figure something out, Eddie. I promise. I have a few ideas for fabrics that we haven’t tried yet. It’s not really conventional for a wedding, but then again, I’ve never been a conventional designer. I wouldn’t be at the top of the game if I were, right?”

Bev was proud of herself and her work in a way that Richie truly admired. He was leaning more on a self-deprecating approach to the person that he was and his own accomplishments, pretending to be a good sport about it. But he mostly had trouble accepting compliments and recognizing his own merits, his self-doubt quick to remind him of every one of his failures whenever he started to appreciate himself. He was still working on it with his therapist, as well as his family, but it wasn’t going to solve itself so easily, and so soon, he knew it perfectly.

He hoped that he would be able to boast about his accomplishments like Beverly did, without cringing inwardly while doing so. Bev had every right to be proud of her success. She worked so hard for it, and, just like Eddie, she pulled herself from hell to rise to the top. Her will was just as impressive as his partner’s, and Richie could only wish that he would one day match them.

“Actually, I have a few ideas in mind. I’m going back to my studio, and I’ll order some stuff as well. I’ll call you both when we can give it another try.”

Eddie and Richie nodded, and Beverly saluted them, hugging Eddie tightly and ruffling Richie’s hair before letting them on their own. Richie had no idea what she was thinking about, but he hoped that it would work out in the end. Eddie really wanted to be able to dress up for their wedding, and Richie knew that he wouldn’t feel as happy as he could be about their big day if he wasn’t able to do so.

Eddie started to relax, ceasing to clutch his legs against his chest, letting Richie guide him into a more comfortable position. His head rested on Richie’s knees, and he sighed softly while his hair was brushed and caressed gently. Richie loved those moments with his partner, taking care of him in such a simple and precious way. Eddie’s appreciative whines and sighs meant the world to him.

“Trust Bev to figure something out. We can always count on her.”

Eddie nodded lazily, typing on his lightwriter:

“ _I’m sorry I’m making it difficult at every step. If I was normal, I...”_

Richie stopped him as soon as he heard those words coming from Eddie’s device. He hated whenever Eddie’s internalized ableism took over, preventing him from seeing how amazing he was, making him feel that he was less for being disabled. He wasn’t, in any way. He never was.

“Nope, Eddie. Fuck normalcy! Normal is boring. Normal… None of us had ever been normal. You, me, the Losers, my parents, Tate, Liz, Greta… We’re all kinds of shades of fucked up, and it’s perfectly okay, because we have each other, and fuck the rest. I love the way you’re fucked up, Eddie. If you were “normal”, if it’s even a thing...”

Richie sighed, biting on his bottom lip:

“You wouldn’t even have looked at me, all those years before. We probably wouldn’t have been friends. And you wouldn’t be Tate’s friend either. Normal… Normal people don’t get us, you know? People deemed “normal” by society’s standards, they’re not part of our world. And we’re not part of theirs. We can pretend we are, but in the end, they _know._ I don’t like the idea of “Normal” Eddie. “Not normal” Eddie is perfect just the way he is.”

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand, holding it tightly, squeezing it firmly:

“I love you, Eds. I love your autism, because you’re born autistic, and it’s always been a part of you, all those years. I love the way you flap your hands when you’re happy, I love listening to you infodumping about whatever car stuff you’re into at the moment, I love the way you notice things that most people don’t. I love all of that and even more about you.”

Richie glanced around him, but even if there were a few people in the park, he still pushed himself to kiss Eddie on the forehead, silencing the voices full of doubt and self-hatred in his head. Fuck them. If he wanted to show his love openly to Eddie, he had every right to do so. Heck, he was going to kiss him in front of everyone for their wedding! And he’d feel no shame, no. He will only be the proudest he ever be, knowing that he was kissing his husband. His Eddie.

Eddie sniffled after his words, using his free hand to wipe his eyes. He was always very emotional when he was tired, and Richie’s words had been enough to make him cry. Richie gave him time to pull himself through, caressing his hair continually to bring him some comfort. After a little while, Eddie managed to type on his lightwriter:

“ _Thank you, Richie. I needed to hear that.”_

“Anytime. I can’t find anything better to do than to tell you how amazing you are. I could spend my whole life doing so.”

Eddie hid his face behind his hands, looking utterly embarrassed. He detached one to answer to Richie, still attempting to cover most of his face with the other:

“ _Don’t. I won’t be able to take it.”_

“But you’re amazing, Eddie. You’re the best partner in the world, and I feel honored to be yours. You’re smart, kind, devoted, brave, funny...”

Eddie let out a long whine, and Richie chuckled, feeling how heated his partner’s cheeks were becoming.

“And you’re sexy as hell, which is definitely a bonus. I could pop a boner just by looking at you. I often do, actually.”

“ _Gross. You’re such a pervert.”_

Richie laughed openly, teasing Eddie:

“Pervert? Me? You’re the pervert, Eddie Spaghetti. Do I need to remind you of our last sexy time, how much you moaned and begged me to f…?”

Eddie put his hands over Richie’s mouth, shutting him up immediately. He looked awfully embarrassed, looking around him to make sure that no one heard that. He sighed with relief afterward, taking back his hands and pouting:

“ _You’re the worst, Richie. I hate you.”_

“No, you don’t.”

Eddie smiled, caressing Richie’s cheek tenderly:

“ _No, I don’t.”_

Richie could hear clearly the words that Eddie wasn’t saying at the moment. He had no doubts about his partner’s feelings towards him, never, not even for a second. Eddie loved him. God, he loved him so much, and Richie felt humbled, knowing that out of every people on this planet, Eddie chose _him._ And he would wear Richie’s name soon. Eddie Tozier. 

He couldn’t imagine a more perfect outcome. Indeed, Richie was the happiest man in the world.

*

Eddie caressed the fabric, in awe of Beverly’s creation. He didn’t stop stroking it, and Richie smiled, admiring the wonder in Eddie’s eyes and expression. She managed to pull it off. Beverly was the best in her field, no doubt about it.

“The inner part of the suit is in cashmere, while the outer part is a combination of bamboo and cotton. You might feel a little hot, sure, but you can always take off the jacket whenever you want, and the shirt is definitely light. I think we can forego the tie or the bow, since you don’t like to feel it around your neck.”

When Eddie tried it on, it was everything he hoped for. He felt… He felt really good in this outfit. He wouldn’t feel distracted by a fabric too rough or weird on his skin, and he wouldn’t have to struggle permanently against his sensory issues. He could be elegant and appreciate his wedding day. He… He was so happy…

Beverly led him in front of a mirror, resting her head on his shoulder. God, Eddie barely recognized himself. He was so… so dapper.

“You’re really handsome, Eddie. Richie can’t stop looking at you.”

And indeed, Richie was wonderstruck, staring at Eddie as if he was looking at the finest piece of art ever created. Eddie chuckled at the sight, before glancing back at the mirror, admiring his reflection:

“ _I_ … _I feel really good. Beautiful. You’re a miracle, Bev.”_

Beverly laughed at his words, ruffling his hair:

“Such a flatterer, bud! Thank you. I’m glad you like it. You deserve the best. At least, you’ll be truly elegant, while Richie… well…”

She sighed, while Richie grinned at her dismayed expression:

“You’re killing me, Richie. Who the fuck is wearing a printed tuxedo shirt at their wedding?”

“At least, it’s not a Hawaiian shirt, right? I could have pulled that off, with the flip flops and all.”

Beverly shook her head, looking like a disappointed parent trying to deal with her misbehaving child. But she finally smiled, admitting what her love for fashion couldn’t agree with:

“Yeah. It’s totally you. And it’s going to be perfect.”

The day was close. Soon, Eddie and Richie would be married. Eddie and Richard Tozier. Forever and ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, the wedding is so close, I can't wait! I really wanted to mention Eddie's SPD (sensory processing disorder) and how it might be an issue during this type of events, because I honestly have so much trouble wearing anything fancy and handling the feeling on my skin. I feel like Bev would have overworked herself endlessly, just to be able to offer this to Eddie.
> 
> As a result, Eddie's confidence is lowering, but Richie is not about to let him think so badly of himself, so, he reminds him how amazing he is (because he is). Now, Richie needs to remind himself that he's also a wonderful person, but that's more difficult xD.
> 
> I can't wait to write the wedding! I already picked up the first song and pictured a few scenes. I might create a special chapter for their wedding night, depending on how inspired I am ;).
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought about it, I'd love to read your comments! If you're a bit shy, just a little "kudos" or a "<3" is enough, it will let me know that you read it and appreciate it c:. You can also leave a kudos and/or subscribe to this story, if you feel like it. Have a nice day! Take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to the third (and not the last xD) chapter of this fanfic! It took me some time to get to it, but I finally managed to write it. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. Thank you for your support and, really, don't hesitate to comment, even if it's just to say a few words or even a "<3", it really helps to know that you still liking this fanfic c:.
> 
> With that said, here are the TW for this chapter:
> 
> TW for mention of internalized homophobia  
> TW for mention of ableism  
> TW for internalized ableism  
> TW for mention of abuse
> 
> I think that's all! Let me know if you need me to tag something. Good reading!

Maybe Eddie would feel less nervous, once the D-Day would be there. He kept hoping for this moment where everything would be clear and peaceful, where it would just feel _right._ He thought that Bev figuring out the proper tissue and texture for his tuxedo would do the trick, but as happy as he had been when she accomplished this feat, he was still incredibly anxious, at the end of it. 

Perhaps he’d feel better after their rehearsal, he thought. He did not. Maybe after their Bachelor party (who turned into a board game night, awakening Eddie’s competitive side and making him a fierce opponent for everyone involved). Still not the case. 

Eddie kept thinking that something would go wrong or, more accurately, that he would be the one to ruin everything at some point. How could he not? The smallest thing was a challenge to deal with, and he multiplied the meltdowns and shutdowns those last few weeks, only finding peace in Richie’s arms, closed tightly around his shaking body. He wanted it to be perfect, and he was scared that he would mess it up.

And now, it was the big day. Richie had rented a private beach for them to be away from the cameras and potentially intruding fans, which was more than essential, given their own notoriety, but also their guests’. Bill Denbrough, Beverly Marsh, Audra Phillips… They were part of a world that Eddie never thought he’d carve himself a place into. The hypochondriac boy from Derry, raised by an abusive and doting mother, destined to live by her sides for the rest of his existence… 

And yet, there he was, now. Looking at his reflection in the glass, his surrogate mother combing his hair gently, attempting to calm him down… God, he was getting married. He was really getting married! Eddie could feel the air being knocked out of his lungs, and his hands were struggling not to try to reach for an inhaler he knew he didn’t have. What if he fumbled his vows? What if he said the wrong thing at the wrong time? And if he were to have a fucking meltdown at the altar, what would happen?

Maggie stopped caressing his hair, reaching for his hands and squeezing them tightly, rocking them up and down in a slow motion:

“It’s alright, Eddie, honey. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.”

Her soft voice and her quiet demeanor allowed Eddie to come down from his high, his breathing getting slower and slower, reaching a regular rhythm. Eddie whined, hugging Maggie once she let go of her arms, using one hand to type on his lightwriter:

“ _I’m sorry, I’m messing it up already.”_

“Shh, no, you’re not. It’s perfectly normal and okay to feel nervous before all of that. This year, it has been hectic, and now, it’s all coming back together. Of course, you’re bound to feel anxious.”

Maggie adjusted Eddie’s tuxedo, a loving smile on her lips. She caressed his cheek, her voice wobbling a little when she said:

“God, you’re so handsome. We’re all so lucky that you’re part of the family, Eddie. Never doubt that. This ceremony, it’s just a way to make it official, but you’ve been family for years, honey. And you will still be, after the wedding.”

She kissed his forehead, so tenderly that Eddie shivered slightly. Even after all those years, Maggie’s affection was special for him. He loved Went, of course, but Maggie was the mother he longed for, all of those years, and, since the first time they met each other, they shared this connection, that logic and reason couldn’t explain. Something special. 

“I still remember the day I married Went. I was so nervous, I couldn’t believe that my legs would be able to carry me to the altar. But I saw him there, waiting for me, and I just _knew._ ”

Eddie hoped it would be like that for him as well. He loved Richie, he loved him in a way that words couldn’t even attempt to explain, and he wished nothing more than to share the rest of his life, but… but he was scared to ruin their day. What should be one of their most beautiful memories. There were so many ways he could turn this fantastic day into a nightmare… And Eddie was picturing every single one of them. 

His breathing picked up again, and Maggie hugged him tightly, whispering to his ear:

“Richie’s really nervous too. He kept Wentworth up all night to rehearse his vows one last time. My poor Went looks like a raccoon, with those bags under his eyes...”

Eddie laughed at the idea, having no trouble to imagine Richie pacing around and repeating the same words to an exhausted Wentworth. Poor Went, indeed… But Richie shouldn’t be nervous like that. He wouldn’t mess up, how could he? He wasn’t… he wasn’t like…

Eddie whined, flapping his hands nervously:

“ _I’m gonna have a meltdown. I’m going to screw it up. Then, Tate’s gonna have a meltdown too, and we’ll be both screaming our lungs out.”_

“And if that happens, then, we’ll deal with it, as we always did, Eddie. Nothing dramatic.”

Maggie’s confident tone was incredibly reassuring. She didn’t try to tell him that it wouldn’t happen, that everything would be fine. On the contrary, she acknowledged his fears, showing him that she knew that it was a possibility. And that it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Eddie needed to hear that. He really needed to hear that!

“You’re ready, honey?”

Eddie took one last deep breath. He fumbled with his pockets, making sure his speech was still there, if he needed a reminder. He knew every word by heart, but, just in case… Finally, he managed to put a smile on his lips, and he nodded silently, grabbing Maggie’s arm as if his life depended on it. 

Eddie felt incredibly vulnerable, while Maggie was leading him to the room where everyone was waiting for them. He wanted to turn back, to run away, to… Oh. Everyone stood up when Eddie arrived, but he barely gave them a glance. His eyes were glued on the person that was waiting for him at the altar. Richie. His Richie. 

He was smiling, but his whole demeanor was giving away his nervousness, his fingers playing anxiously with the tissue of his stupidly sexy tuxedo shirt. No one, but Richie to wear something so ridiculous at his wedding… At their wedding. And yet, it was perfect. Perfectly him. Eddie could barely feel his legs walking, while Maggie was leading him to the altar, where Richie, the Losers, and the person who was going to marry them were waiting for him. 

Eddie’s focus shifted towards the crowd when he heard a familiar happy whine, his smile growing larger at the sight. Tate was sitting next to Myra, his sensitive hearing protected by a pair of noise-canceling headphones. He was rocking gently on his bench, running his hands over his chest, up and down, up and down, trying to keep his happy feelings under control. 

Eddie nodded at him, flapping his hands visibly to transcribe his own joyful demeanor in a way that Tate could easily relate to. They always had their own language, and fuck anyone who had a problem with that! Eddie raised an eyebrow when he noticed Myra’s hand getting close to Tate’s neck, but she stopped herself before he even said a thing, allowing her brother to express his happiness however he wanted to. Eddie smiled at her knowingly, and she avoided his gaze, looking everywhere, but in his direction. 

Eddie didn’t care, to be honest. He focused back on Richie, and he was his whole world at the moment. Maggie let him go, caressing his cheeks one last time, before she joined Wentworth, her eyes glistening. Eddie himself could feel that he was already close to tears… And they hadn’t even started the ceremony, for fuck’s sake!

Richie reached for his hand when Eddie stood next to him, squeezing it tightly. They remained silent, while the official who married them was saying his little speech. Eddie was nervously waiting for his moment, knowing that he was the first of them to speak. Richie had no idea what he prepared for him… And he hoped he would appreciate it. He really hoped his future husband would…

Finally, it was time. Eddie took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He shared a knowing glance with Mike, who winked at him. Then, Eddie started to sign, while his friend was saying out loud, transcribing his every word:

“Richie Tozier, you made me the happiest man in the world. I can’t thank enough the awkward teenager that you were, for finding the courage to talk to me. I should have raised my head from my books earlier, because I would have had the chance to live even more years by your side.”

Richie seemed genuinely surprised to see Eddie sign so passionately, and to hear Mike’s vibrant voice translating his speech for everyone to understand it. He probably thought that Eddie would use his lightwriter, because it was most convenient. But it wouldn’t allow him to transcribe his feelings as accurately as signing. Eddie was signing with passion, with his heart, his energy projected in every little motion, as if his life depended on it. 

At first, it hadn’t been natural for him to learn how to express himself, using this mean. Richie was the one who was talented with ASL, Eddie had to work really hard to be able to speak it fluently. But he managed to do it, and now it was _their_ thing. Eddie couldn’t imagine himself saying his vows in any other way. And Mike had to be the one to transcribe them. Who else? He had been there for him, all this time… His friend. His brother. His family.

“You made me laugh when I wanted to scream. You made me smile when I wanted to cry. You made me brave at every step of my life. You were the one who taught me what friendship was, what family was, and, of course, what love was. I can only wish for this to be eternal. You turned my small world into an infinite universe and, for that, I’ll never thank you enough. When I picture our future, I see us everywhere our feet will lead us to. With you by my side, life becomes its very own adventure, and I hope to keep exploring it as long as destiny will allow us to.”

Eddie grabbed Richie’s hands, kissing them softly and rubbing his cheek against them, tenderly. He then let go of them, finishing his little speech, avoiding to look at his partner’s face, so that he wouldn’t start crying as well. Mike’s voice was wavering when he concluded Eddie’s vows:

“I _…_ I’m the luckiest man in the universe, because I’m the one who snatched you, so many years before. And today, we’re finally making it official, after all this time. I love you, Richie Tozier, more than simple words could ever express it. And I will always love you.”

Richie choked on his sobs, barely holding himself up. He laughed nervously, patting his partner’s shoulder awkwardly:

“Alright, alright, Whitney Houston, I’ll always love you too. Geez, how am I supposed to follow up after that? I’m gonna look ridiculous next to you, Eddie Spaghetti. And I don’t even have Mike’s deep, sexy voice to help me there...”

Eddie rolled his eyes fondly, giggling despite himself, while Mike’s cheeks were burning up. Richie cleared his throat, fidgeting with his glasses, while he was sharing his own vows:

“Eddie Spaghetti, I never forgot the blessed day where you finally deigned to raise your pretty little head towards me. I admired the top of your head for so long, I had no idea how cute the rest of you was.”

A few people started to chuckle at his words, and it seemed to help him relax a little. Eddie nodded gently, encouraging him to keep it up, eager to hear every single word he wrote for him.

“I immediately saw how brave you were, when you provoked our shitty bully so that he wouldn’t hit me. And I thought to myself: “Man, that tiny gremlin is something”, but I had no idea how amazing you were, back then. You fought against every single thing that wanted to put you down, again and again. You stood back up on your feet when everyone thought you would stand down. Your heart was so loud and so chatty, it didn’t matter that your voice couldn’t keep up with it.”

Richie put his hand over Eddie’s chest, Eddie tensing slightly at the touch, before he relaxed, his breathing ragged. He loved him. He loved him. He loved him.

“Despite the years that separated us, I was lucky enough to see your teenage self turn into an incredible man. An incredibly sexy man, even.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but his smile was betraying his real feelings. To be honest, he always loved it when Richie called him “sexy”. And he knew what his partner really wanted to say, behind his jokey tone…

“If this is what you became after all those years, I can’t wait to spend all of those years with you and see how even more amazing you’ll become, even when you’ll be wrinkled as shit. I’ll be wrinkled too, and we’ll spend all day bickering and bantering, annoying the shit out of everyone around us.”

Richie glanced at Stan with a knowing look, waiting for his friend to sigh, his tired expression betrayed by the smile on his lips:

“Please, don’t, Richie.”

“You say that, but deep down, you love us, Stan the Man. And you know that. Anyway… I love you, Eddie Spaghetti. I loved the scrawny teenager with the inhaler, I loved the autistic adult trying to find his place in this world, and I love the man you became, more than anything in the world. I’m proud of you, of the battles you lead, of all the good you did for so many people… And I’m proud and humbled to stand by your side, knowing how lucky I am to get to say those words to you. My friend. My love. My partner. My husband.”

Richie’s voice derailed on this last word, and Eddie let out a whine, trying to keep his emotions under control, and failing very visibly to do so. He was crying and barely able to see a thing when they exchanged rings, to the point that Beverly had to help him put Richie’s on his finger, his hands trembling too much to do so by himself. And then, they kissed.

Time seemed to stop at this moment, just like it did when their lips touched each other for the first time. Eddie’s hands were gripping Richie’s jacket, deepening the kiss without thinking twice about it, accepting the salty taste of tears on his venturing tongue. He barely heard the official celebrating them as partners, focusing too much on the feelings coursing his body, his brain, his heart. Oh, he loved Richie! He loved him so, so, so, so much! 

Ben cleared his throat noisily, and they finally stopped kissing, both of them chuckling nervously. Instead of clapping, the guests started to wave their hands enthusiastically, as they had been instructed to, so that the noise wouldn’t trigger Eddie or Tate. Tate was definitely the most energetic of them all, even standing up at some point, and wildly agitating his hands, whining his joy loudly. So many years ago, he wouldn’t have been confident enough to ever do something like that in public.

But here, no one would judge him for being unapologetically autistic. It was a safe place, filled with people Eddie would trust with his life. Well, aside from Myra… Still, she didn’t even try to stop Tate. Instead, she was looking around her, and she seemed incredibly relieved when she noticed that no one was whispering about them. Her tense demeanor slowly relaxed, as if she finally understood that she had no one to fight against here. Tate didn’t have to conform to any kind of neurotypical behavior, on the contrary. He could be himself, however he wanted to.

Just for the sake of it, Richie had been handed a bouquet, throwing it to the crowd and waiting to see who would catch it. He laughed out loud when, carried by Greta, Liz was the one to grab it, seemingly very pleased with herself. Richie called her out, while Eddie couldn’t stop laughing:

“I thought weddings were an outdated and profoundly misogynistic institution, Liz!”

“Yeah, but you turned that bouquet throwing into a game, and I had to win! Right, Greta?”

Greta grumbled and rolled her eyes, but she happily took the bouquet in her hands, smelling its perfume intently. Liz kissed her on the temple, whispering something to her ear that Eddie couldn’t hear. He wasn’t trying to, anyway. Everything was suddenly crashing down, his feelings, his anxiety, his emotions, and he could barely stand on his feet, having to rely on Richie, a long moan coming out of his lips.

“Alright, alright, Eds, we’re going to the banquet, alright? We’ll sit down for a while before our dance. And if you’re still tired, we’ll take a quick nap in a quiet place. Is that okay?”

Eddie nodded silently, trusting Richie to guide him to safety. His fingers were laced with his husband’s, his mind repeating obsessively what was now his new identity: Eddie Tozier. Eddie Tozier. Eddie Tozier. He chuckled despite himself, Richie kissing his temple lovingly. 

“You’re the cutest when you’re laughing, Eddie. No matter what you’re thinking about.”

Eddie smiled at his words, feeling utterly relieved when he got to sit down. He didn’t know how tired his legs were, until he finally got to rest a little… Feeling too hot, he attempted to take off his jacket clumsily, accepting Richie’s suggestion when he offered to help him to do so. His fingers caressed the cashmere inside his jacket, the soft sensation grounding him back progressively. He invited Tate to stroke it as well, smiling when he noticed his friend’s happy demeanor. 

Oh, how glad he was that Tate was here… Their bond was unique, their autism bringing them closer in a way that they shared with no one else. Despite their many differences, they got each other deeply, and Tate’s sheer happiness was such a pleasing sight. Eddie had been afraid that his friend might be upset, triggered, or even envious, given that Eddie had a chance at life that Tate had never been given. Myra took so much from him all those years, and there was only so much he was able to learn, given how old he was, now… He’d probably never be able to live on his own, the way Eddie was.

But he was happy, nonetheless. Happy for Eddie. Happy for his friend. And Myra definitely noticed it. While Eddie was munching on his bread, getting some energy back for what was yet to come, she leaned towards him, trying to get a word. Richie was quick to focus back on her, as well as his parents, and pretty much everyone at the table, keeping a close eye on her. She gulped, but she didn’t stop, getting Eddie’s attention:

“It’s the first time Tate has ever been able to attend this kind of event. So, uh, thank you.”

Eddie swallowed what he had in his mouth, glancing at Myra, before he typed on his lightwriter, his eyes focusing everywhere, but on her. Despite the years passed, he still had troubles with her, her presence stirring up a part of himself that he’d rather forget or bury forever. A part that he would probably keep struggling with, years after years, no matter how much he had progressed…

“ _I needed to be able to enjoy my wedding as well. We did our best to make it inclusive. Tate deserves to have fun, as much as everyone else here.”_

“Yes _…_ yes, you’re right, I...”

She sighed, playing nervously with her hair, before she finally admitted, as if she had to pull the words out of her throat:

“I wish I would have been able to read your books, all those years before. Tate… Tate finally convinced me to do so, and, uh, they’ve been really enlightening. I… I think I start to understand a lot more about my brother, his autism and… and everything else.”

Eddie was almost tempted to ask her to repeat what he just said, but he instead chose to give her an encouraging smile. He could only hope that it would mean that she would allow Tate to have more freedom, so that he would be able to detach himself from her. Eddie’s biggest regret was the fact that, during all those years, he had been unable to convince his friend to try his luck away from his controlling sister. But if Myra could start to change, maybe… maybe Tate would finally get his shot, after all…

Once they finished their appetizers, Eddie finally felt ready for their dance. He let Richie know about that fact, smiling when his husband took his hand and helped him up. It didn’t take them long to pick their first song. In fact, it was the easiest task they accomplished, during the whole preparation for the wedding. The DJ they hired didn’t seem to think that it was the most appropriate song for this kind of event, but frankly, none of them cared at this point.

The first notes of Space Oddity were heard, and Eddie and Richie slowly started to dance, in their own way. Eddie rested his head against Richie’s chest, while Richie kept him close, kissing his forehead, guiding him into their simple choreography. None of them wanted to do anything too complicated or requiring skills, it would be too easy to mess up, for Richie as well as Eddie. But just slow dancing, in a hug that should never end, remembering about their shared past… It was everything they dreamed of. 

“Ground control to Major Eds, take my heart and put your ring on...”

Eddie chuckled at Richie’s playful words, burying his face in his husband’s chest and whining happily and unintelligibly as an answer. He wasn’t even trying to say anything in particular, he was just… he was just fine, right where he was. Where he belonged. Eddie could have stayed like that forever, but the song came to an end, and another started playing out. 

He shared the first dance with Beverly, Ben, and their son, the loving trio all too happy to get to have this moment with Eddie. His godson seemed genuinely joyful for Eddie, but he was also relieved when his parents allowed him to find a quiet place and pull his handheld console out. There weren’t too many children here, he was bound to get bored at some point… Eddie wasn’t going to hold it against him, anyway. He dreamed so many times to have been offered this kind of out, when he had Edgar’s age…

The next was with Mike, Bill joining them as soon as they both invited him to do it. Eddie took this opportunity to thank Mike properly for his help with the vows, his friend shaking his head as an answer:

“No, no, I’m the one who should be thanking you. I felt incredibly honored that you picked me, Eddie.”

“ _Of course, I did. Mike, you’ve been such an important part of my life, all those years. You have been here for us in so many ways. I wanted to acknowledge it. I wanted you to be my voice.”_

Mike looked genuinely touched by his words. He was struggling to keep his emotions under control, thanking Eddie again, and again, and again, until Bill stopped him with a kiss, inviting him for a more intimate dance. Eddie then joined Stan and Patty, who were taking a break, and were discussing with Audra. After Bill, she had a few adventures, but it seemed clear that she wasn’t really in the mood to settle down. She was happy with whoever she wanted to share her time with for a little while, and she didn’t need anything else. So, she didn’t really have a partner to bring with her, but who cared? She had her friends to keep her company.

“Eddie, your speech was everything. I thought Richie would never be able to say a word after that.” 

Audra held out her hands towards him, inviting Eddie to squeeze them if he wanted to. He did so happily, appreciating the way she always cared for his consent. 

“Thank you for inviting me. Thank you for keeping me in your little group, after all this time.”

“ _Of course, Audra! You’re our friend, I really wanted you here. Richie too. We love you, Audra.”_

“I love you too, Eddie.”

Stan smiled clumsily at Eddie, gesturing him to get closer. He glanced at Patty knowingly, before he let him know:

“Our file is finally approved. We’re going to adopt a kid, Patty and I. We… uh… We just learned about it.”

Indeed, they both looked on the verge of tears, as if they couldn’t believe what just happened. They had been devastated when they learned that Patty couldn’t give birth, and they tried for so long, only to have to accept that it would be impossible. But there were other ways to care for a child, a child who needed a family… Eddie had been so lucky to get this second chance, among the Tozier family. He could only wish the same for the kid Stan and Patty would adopt…

“Uh… I was thinking… hem...”

Stanley suddenly seemed at a loss for words, picking at his skin nervously. Patty reached for his hand and squeezed it rhythmically, so that he would focus on this feeling instead. She helped him finish his sentence, her lips stretched into a beautiful smile:

“We were hoping that Richie could be the godfather. Do you think he’ll be okay with that?”

Eddie glanced at his husband, who was currently dancing with his mother, too energetically for the poor woman who was trying to keep up with her son. Of course, he’ll be okay. More than okay. Richie loved Stan and Patty so much, and they had been there for each other all those years. Stan’s unwavering support and his no-bullshit attitude had been essential when Richie started to relapse into his internalized homophobia, pulling him up from the hell he was putting himself through. Patty had helped so many times, when Eddie dealt with the weight of his past, having the patience and the steel nerves to keep him calm and grounded.

And Eddie and Richie had been there as well, supporting Patty and Stan when everything was too much to deal with, when they just needed a shoulder to lean on, without any judgment. Eddie was always ready to challenge Stan to a chess match and keep him busy, while Richie was doing his best to make Patty laugh and forget about the tension she was experiencing, scared as she was to not be enough for her husband. But she was. She has always been. Just like Stan was enough for her, Eddie for Richie, Richie for Eddie…

Everyone that mattered was here, their support meaning the world to Eddie. God, for so long, he thought he would end up all alone… But he was surrounded with love, so much love that he could drown himself into the affection he was greeted with. Oh, how lucky he was… He wished this day could last forever, but at some point, his mind and body started to ask for some much-needed relief, a quiet time in the endless wave of support, fun, and love he was surfing on.

Richie immediately noticed when Eddie needed an out. Their guests could continue to have their fun, no problem, but they definitely needed to step out now. Eddie had been barely able to salute them all, his legs suddenly buckling out, leaving him unable to take a single more step. Richie immediately took over, grimacing painfully when he finally managed to hold him in his arms, pulling off a bridal carry. If Eddie had been more energetic, he would have definitely appreciated the moment…

Richie carried him to their room, helping him to bed. He gently took off Eddie’s clothes, smiling at his tired whines:

“You’ll get some sleep real soon, Eds. I’ll stay with you, I promise.”

He was about to help him put on his pajamas, when Eddie shook his head, signing clumsily:

_Naked. Want to feel your body too._

“Oh, kinky!”

Eddie chuckled weakly, while Richie stripped down, lying down next to him. He took a good look at his husband, before finally taking off his glasses, his vision suddenly blurring.

“You were so sexy in that tuxedo. I had a hard-on for you during the whole ceremony.”

Eddie snorted, signing as an answer:

_Really? I didn’t see anything. Your dick must be smaller than I thought._

“Hey! Richie Jr. is sensitive, remember?”

He nudged Eddie, who laughed at the joke and the playful motion. God, he was so happy! And so… so tired… Eddie yawned, his eyelids fluttering helplessly.

“Sleep, my tiny angry gremlin. When you start to wake up, I’ll help you get back to this world with the first blowjob from your wonderful husband. And then, we’ll fuck like the horny bunnies that we are. Does that seem good to you?”

Eddie really liked this plan, actually. He was even tempted to skip straight to the exciting point, but… but… 

Richie kissed him on the forehead, inviting him to close his eyes. He whispered tenderly, hugging Eddie’s body against him in a tight embrace:

“I love you, Eddie Tozier. I love you, so, so, so much. Thank you for everything.”

Eddie wanted to answer, but he was too exhausted to say one more word, and soon, he was deeply asleep, feeling safe and sound in his husband’s arms. Nothing had really changed. They were still the same, two idiots deeply in love with each other. But Eddie was officially part of the Tozier family, after all this time… And he couldn’t be happier. Or could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to show what everyone was up to, as well as let them enjoy the wedding, have fun together... Even Myra is starting to realize that her ways had been really bad for her brother, and she's starting to evolve, progressively, for Tate's sake. I had a lot of fun planning Eddie and Richie's vows, their song and all. I hope you liked it as much as I did.
> 
> The next chapter will be all smut, so if it's not your thing, you can stop here and enjoy future works set in the Listen to me universe. The next one will be about Frank Kaspbrak and Eddie. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought about it, I'd love to read your comments! If you're a bit shy, just a little "kudos" or whatnot is enough, it will let me know that you read it and appreciate it c:. You can also leave a kudos and/or subscribe to this story, if you feel like it. Have a nice day! Take care!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to the fourth and last chapter of this fanfic! It took me a little while to write it, but it's always a bit more difficult for me to write smut than anything else, as an asexual writer. I hope you're still gonna like it!  
> God, it's so weird to end this fanfic, I'm gonna miss writing about them. I hope you enjoyed this little ride with me c:.  
> Thank you all for your support!
> 
> With that said, here are the TW for this chapter:
> 
> TW for sexual content  
> TW for mention of internalized homophobia  
> TW for mention of ableism  
> TW for self-harm  
> TW for mention of abuse
> 
> I think that's all! Let me know if you need me to tag something! Good reading!

Richie didn’t really feel tired when he helped Eddie to bed, to be honest. He could have probably gone back to their guests, party a little more, but he didn’t want to. He was very much satisfied with what he had here, his partner curling up against him, snoring softly, whining here and there through his much-needed sleep.

Richie still had trouble believing that it finally happened. That they were married, for real. A few years ago, they didn’t even think that it would be possible one day, that they wouldn’t get to have the official thing. But it was done now. They were married, for the best and for the worst yet to come. Eddie and Richie Tozier.

Richie stopped himself from cooing at the thought, not wanting to disturb his husband’s nap. He would have been fine with the name Kaspbrak or for both of their names to be united, but Eddie was decided to erase the last thing that still linked him to his mother, and Richie respected his choice. Eddie always had been part of the Tozier family, anyway. Now, he got to have their last name.

The day had been better than Richie even expected it to be. Everyone seemed so happy to be there, and they were all so understanding, so accepting… No one batted an eye when Eddie had to leave early, all aware of the outstanding efforts his husband had to provide to be able to attend such an event. Eddie didn’t have to force himself to act less autistic, not once, just like Tate.

They were both in a safe space, surrounded by the people who loved them. Even though Richie feared it at first, he was glad that Tate had been invited. It wouldn’t have been the same without him. He was so important to Eddie, despite how difficult it was for them to see each other…

Richie could only hope that this experience would show Tate that he was able to do so much more than he thought, and that Myra would stop restraining his world so much. He’d probably never be able to experience an autonomous life, like Eddie, but he deserved a shot at it, at least. Or something close to it.

Richie’s fingers caressed his husband’s hair, gently, so that he wouldn’t wake him up. Richie had been prepared throughout the whole ceremony to help Eddie with a potential meltdown or shutdown, but his partner handled it all just fine. He became better at setting and perceiving his own limits, knowing when it was time to take a step back. Of course, sometimes, it didn’t work that way, but Richie was always there to help. And here, at the wedding, he knew that everyone else would have been ready to help as well. Especially their friends and Richie’s parents.

Richie still remembered how, all of those years ago, Eddie pushed himself constantly until he couldn’t take it anymore, because he thought that’s what he should do. Here and there, Richie still had to remind him that he didn’t have to be at the top of his game at every moment, that he should cut himself some slack, but it didn’t happen as often as it used to. Richie was so proud of the progress Eddie was constantly making…

Richie had no idea how long he just lied there, watching his husband sleeping, making sure that he was having a proper rest and that no nightmare was troubling him. Eddie’s nights were more peaceful than they used to be, thankfully, but Richie was always ready to help, if needed. And it was exactly the same for Eddie. Richie felt safe in his arms, knowing that his husband was caring for him, that he would always be there for him. That they would always be there for each other, no matter what.

Eddie started to stir up, slowly, but surely. Richie didn’t hurry him, looking at him with a lovely gaze, an amused smile on his lips, while Eddie was emerging with difficulty from his nap. He rubbed his eyes clumsily, before he started to sign:

_Thought you were supposed to wake me up with a BJ._

Richie burst out laughing at his words, quieting himself when he saw Eddie wincing at the noise. He was always extra-sensitive when he woke up… Richie apologized softly, adding with a smile:

“Well, I wanted to be sure to have your consent, you horny bunny. You know how it is.”

Communication was such an important part of their relationship, especially when it came to sex. They both had their difficulties with it, Eddie with his autism and being nonverbal, Richie with his insecurity and the internalized homophobia he still had to deal with sometimes, and that’s why they were so adamant about talking to each other as much as possible, to make sure they were both consenting fully to whatever they decided to do.

Some people might think that their discussions weren’t sexy and could even “kill the mood”, but Richie was convinced that there wasn’t anything sexier than consent, and he was always pleased to talk about these things with his husband. Eddie was so unabashed about all of that, it was reassuring to know they could discuss pretty much anything openly.

Eddie yawned, closing his eyes and signing lazily:

_Well, you have my consent now. So, I’ll pretend to go back to sleep, and you’ll get to work, alright?_

Richie chuckled at his words. He always loved when Eddie bossed him around, especially when it came to sex. Eddie knew what he wanted, and he wasn’t shy about it. Richie was more than happy to obey and please him, pulling off the blanket and sliding between Eddie’s legs:

“Roger that, Eddie Spaghetti!”

Eddie was trying to pretend that he was sleeping, but his trembling smile was a dead giveaway. He was most likely attempting to stop himself from laughing, and he wasn’t quite succeeding. They were pretty much never serious when it came to sex. Richie had realized how easier it was for him to enjoy it, if they didn’t make it a _thing_ , too solemn and too serious, and Eddie had been quick to appreciate it as well. As long as they both had their fun, then it was all that mattered.

Richie didn’t hesitate for a second, before he started to work on pleasuring Eddie. Years ago, he was completely unable to even put his lips on Eddie’s dick, his trauma stopping him, convincing him that what he was doing was wrong, unnatural, and dirty. But Richie worked a lot on himself, getting progressively stronger than the voices that were plaguing their mind. They were now nothing less than a whisper, that Richie learned to ignore wholeheartedly.

At first, he gave a few tentative licks to Eddie’s dick, teasing him, seeing how he would react. His husband’s breath hitched, a soft moan making its way out of his parted lips. He probably wouldn’t be able to pretend that he was asleep for very long… Richie made a point to take it all slowly, knowing how antsy Eddie would quickly be. He wanted to hear him ask for it, in his own way. And it didn’t take long before he heard Eddie moan plaintively:

“Iiiie!”

Richie raised his head, licking his lips, stifling a laugh when he noticed Eddie’s pouted expression. His partner knew exactly what he was doing, and he wanted more! Richie grinned, his fingers caressing Eddie’s dick gently, when he knew that his husband wanted it firm and fast:

“Oh, so you’re awake now? Hello, love of my life.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, repeating Richie’s name with insistence:

“Iiiie!”

“What? You want me to stop?”

Richie stopped what he was doing, and Eddie moaned yearningly, his hands reaching for his partner’s head and pressing it down tenderly. Richie laughed at his eager behavior, always seduced by how straightforward his husband could be:

“Alright, alright, Eddie, I understand. I’m getting there, you know? Just be patient.”

Patience had never been Eddie’s strongest point, especially when it came to sex. But Richie knew precisely how to reward him and, soon, Eddie stopped complaining, sighing and keening, enjoying the feeling of Richie’s lips around his dick. He always knew how to tease him just right, what were the little things that made him moan and beg for more, his weak spots that would cause Eddie to come faster than light should he attack them relentlessly.

But none of them wanted to get to that point so quickly. It was the first time they got to have sex as husbands, they definitely needed to enjoy it, as long as they could. Richie knew that Eddie thought the same, despite how eager he was. It was just his horny side talking, but he’d probably be upset if he came too fast.

Richie’s tongue grazed Eddie’s balls, and Eddie whined noisily, biting on his index finger to stifle the sound. Richie stopped what he was doing, happy to see that Eddie’s dick was erect and visibly asking for more, crawling closer to his husband’s face to caress his cheek:

“None of that, Eds. If you want to scream, scream. But don’t hurt yourself, alright?”

Eddie nodded feverishly, signing quickly:

_I can’t help it. It’s so good!_

Richie laughed, his cheeks as red as Eddie’s. His own cock was starting to get erect as well, excited by the simple fact of taking care of his husband. God, he loved him so much! He loved every part of him, and his dick was no exception. As tempted as he was to go back to sucking it, Richie asked Eddie first, a tender smile on his eager lips:

“So… Do you want me to suck you off until you come, or do you want me to stop before it happens? That way, you could fuck me if you want to.”

It took them a long time, probably longer than most couples, to get to that point in the sexual side of their relationship. Richie had been scared to hurt Eddie, knowing how sensitive his partner was, and he wasn’t sure how his internalized homophobia would deal with all of that. Eddie had waited as long as needed, even letting him know multiple times that it was okay if they never did it. That he was perfectly happy with what they had.

With the help of his therapist and his sexologist, Richie progressively readied himself for the idea, wanting to be able to enjoy this side of their relationship. He fantasized for so long about that, about the chance of fucking Eddie and knowing how it would feel to be fucked by him.

When it finally happened for the first time, it had been sloppy, clumsy, and it hurt them both a little, but they knew better for the next time they tried it. They switched a lot, but as much as Richie loved feeling Eddie inside of him, he had to admit that he preferred a little more to be the one to fuck him. Getting to prep him, to tease his eager asshole, hearing him beg wordlessly for it, his little whines when Richie finally fucked him, at the fast and regular pace that he enjoyed so much… Yeah, it was definitely what Richie preferred.

And Eddie knew that as well. A lustful smile on his lips, he managed to sign, visibly struggling not to touch himself:

_Make me cum, then fuck me. Fuck me until I can’t even think properly._

God, how lucky he was to have Eddie in his life... Despite the years passed, he was always the kinkiest, definitely kinkier than Richie, and he was so eager for what his husband was willing and able to give him. Sometimes, Richie just enjoyed it all simple and soft, a moment of vanilla sex with the man he loved more than words could ever define it, and Eddie appreciated it as well.

But right now, they were both on the same page, and Richie was definitely excited by the prospect of getting his Eddie Spaghetti overstimulated and fucked stupid. Asking for Eddie’s consent, Richie then kissed him tenderly, always making sure that his partner was okay with what he was doing.

There were times where Eddie was more of a stickler for hygiene and cleanliness, and he couldn’t bear the idea of Richie’s lips touching his after he sucked him. But right now, he didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary. Richie smiled, whispering to Eddie’s ear, knowing that it would excite him more:

“As you wish.”

Eddie keened at his words, and Richie immediately went back to work, marveling at every twitch shaking his husband’s body, his wanting voice, the feeling of his trembling dick in his mouth. God, he was so happy to be able to pleasure Eddie that way! Richie would be content with giving, and giving, and giving, but he knew that Eddie wanted to give as well, not only receive, and he was more than happy to oblige.

Richie could feel that Eddie was getting close. Usually, it would be the moment where he’d stop it all, so that Eddie would come down from his high, allowing them to fuck afterward, but his tiny angry gremlin wanted to be overstimulated, and Richie knew better than to stray away from what they both planned.

He was aware that, if any of them changed their mind, it would only take a word or a gesture for either him or Eddie to stop, without any hesitation, but that wasn’t the plan right now. They both wanted it, and they wanted it _bad._

“Iiie! Iiiie!”

Richie was well-aware that Eddie would probably moan all kinds of dirty things, if his vocal cords allowed him to do so, and his imagination took the wheel, letting him hear how Eddie was begging for more, how he was close to coming, and how much he loved Richie. The kind of thing Eddie could say when he was still able to sign or use his lightwriter… But right now, none of them wanted to hear the artificial voice while having sex. They wanted it natural, as natural as possible, Eddie’s moans covering Richie’s sloppy mouth noises, while he was dedicating himself to pleasure him.

And then, it happened. Eddie’s toes curled into the mattress, his fingernails digging into the sheets, and he finally came, Richie swallowing as much as he could. He was always a bit clumsy with it, despite his best efforts, and he coughed a little, wiping his chin afterward. God, he needed a drink… Kissing Eddie’s flushed face, he brought him a glass of water, helping him drink before doing so himself. Caressing his hair tenderly, Richie let him know, with an eager smile:

“I’m gonna warm-up the lube, then we’re ready to go. Okay?”

Eddie nodded absentmindedly, his breathing irregular, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and licking his lips lustfully. Richie laughed at the sight, kissing Eddie’s forehead:

“I’ll be quick, my horny bunny. Just be patient.”

Eddie moaned wantonly, trying to get Richie to stay by his sides. He knew that Richie needed to prepare it all, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted him there, at every moment…

As he promised it, Richie came back quickly, with the warmed-up lubricant. Eddie quickly learned that he didn’t like it cold, to the point that the sensation could actually _hurt_ him, and Richie always made a point to get the lube to a lukewarm temperature, just like Eddie appreciated it. They loved figuring out the best ways for them to enjoy sex. Richie had the feeling that they would always be able to discover little things, no matter how old they were…

Richie carefully coaxed his fingers with the hot lubricant, knowing that more was preferable than less. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Eddie for their wedding night… Tentatively, he started to caress his asshole, his husband whining noisily at the new stimulation. He was already so sensitive…

“Is it okay, Eddie?”

Richie was ready to stop whenever, but Eddie nodded eagerly, opening up his legs a little more to show him his consent. Richie loved the way Eddie expressed himself, despite being nonverbal. His body language, his signs, he was always so straightforward and frank, causing Richie’s heart to beat faster with desire.

Richie started to insert his index finger, slightly curling it up to hit Eddie’s right spots. He smiled even more when he heard him let out a breathless “Ah!”, teasing his husband mercilessly:

“What? Right there, you say?”

Richie insisted on the specific spot, enjoying the way Eddie was squirming under him, his breathing shallow, unable to stop himself from moaning longingly. Yeah, definitely here… Richie kept doing so for a little while, before he showed mercy and proceeded to stretch Eddie further, wanting to be sure that he would be ready for his cock.

Richie was exaggerating with his dick jokes, but it was still more to take than a few of his fingers, and he didn’t want Eddie to suffer if he could avoid it. So, even if his husband was wordlessly begging him to fuck him already, Richie took his time to prepare him properly.

“I know, Eddie, I know, you can’t get enough of Richie Jr. , but you’re too tight for now. Take a deep breath, relax… I’m taking care of everything.”

It always took them a bit of time to get ready. Eddie’s body was easily tensing, which wasn’t really the best thing to do when they were about to have sex. Eddie started to suck on his fingers to help himself get relaxed, focusing on the stim so much that his body stopped tensing after a while. He was completely relaxed, ready to take him.

“Alright, just need a second to get myself ready...”

“Iiie.”

Eddie opened his hand, gesturing for Richie to get closer. He wanted to get him fully erect, to pleasure him, just like he did it for him. Richie nodded silently, allowing Eddie to caress his cock, the tender motion quickly turning into a fast-paced pumping, so much that Richie had to stop Eddie, too eager to please him.

“Come on, Eds, I’m gonna cum all over you, if you don’t stop now. Then I wouldn’t be able to fuck you.”

Eddie pouted, but he relented, knowing that Richie was true. They weren’t in their twenties anymore. Eddie wasn’t even sure he would be able to get his dick erect, as aroused as he was, after coming the way he did. But he definitely wanted the overstimulation, knowing that his brain would pretty much give up for a long moment after it. He knew that Richie would take care of him, and he trusted him fully to do so…

Gazing lovingly at his husband’s face, Richie put some lubricant on his dick, before he lifted his husband’s legs, careful in his motions. He didn’t want Eddie to pull a muscle inadvertently, that was for sure… When they found the best position, Richie let Eddie know what he was doing, aware that it was better to warn him beforehand, so that he would get used to the feeling:

“Okay, on three, the Tozier Train is going to enter your lovely dark tunnel. One...”

Eddie groaned audibly at Richie’s phrasing, as he always did, and Richie laughed, but soon enough, they both found themselves moaning, flooded with the sensations they were experiencing. Richie slowly penetrated Eddie, getting lost in the warm pressure he was feeling on his cock. He always felt like their bodies were made to greet the other, whenever they were fucking. It just seemed… perfect. Just the right amount of perfect.

If Eddie couldn’t say much while they were having sex, Richie’s motormouth was more active than ever, despite himself. He knew that, at a certain point, what he was saying wasn’t making sense anymore, but he didn’t care. Eddie loved to hear him talk, he said it to Richie when they discussed it, Richie feeling a bit insecure about it all.

“God, you’re so good to me… You’re so hot, Eddie Tozier.”

Eddie let out a noisy moan at the name, and Richie knew precisely what he had to say to rile him up. Setting up a slow pace at first, Richie inundated him with his loving words, making sure to call him by his new name:

“Eddie Tozier, your whines are music to… ah… to my ears. So glad to… to have put a ring on you...”

Richie could barely hear the way his body was slapping against Eddie’s, behind his husband’s desperate howling. He was pretty sure that everyone around could hear him, but he didn’t care. It was their wedding night, for fuck’s sake, they definitely earned the right to be noisy!

Eddie sloppily signed to Richie to fuck him harder, and Richie happily obliged, fastening his pace. Eddie’s face was a pleasure to witness, his eyes widened with lust, his tongue darting out of his parted lips, expressing how lost he was to his own pleasure at the moment. Still, he managed to grab Richie’s face, getting to kiss him, deepening it as soon as he was able to. God, god, god! If there was one sure way to get Richie to shut up, it was definitely Eddie’s kisses.

He started to slow down his pace, too caught up in their kiss, but Eddie was quick to remind him what he wanted, ending their kiss, and calling Richie’s name with a bossy tone:

“Iiie!”

Richie chuckled, between two breathy whines, and went back to a faster pace, his eyes locked onto his husband’s face. He was so handsome, so pretty, so… so everything. Richie felt like the luckiest man in the world, having the chance to share the rest of his life with him. If there was a God somewhere, Richie thanked this deity endlessly for what he had gotten, for what he got to enjoy.

“Eddie… Eddie… I love you… God, I love you so much!”

Eddie moaned part of his name as an answer, attempting to sign that he loved him, failing to do so, unable to control his hands properly. He wanted to be fucked stupid, and he was definitely close to it at the moment, his body moving from its own volition, his mind devoid of any reasoned thoughts. Not that Richie was much better… His motormouth was spouting words of love and desire without any logic, while he was nearing his limits:

“I’m… I’m gonna come… Eds, I… I…”

Eddie closed his legs around Richie’s body, his hole tightening as well, and Richie couldn’t take it much longer. A high-pitched “FUCK!” made its way out of his throat, while he was cumming, resting his forehead against Eddie’s body while doing so. He was getting close to crying, and Richie didn’t want to. He always felt self-conscious whenever he was starting to sob after they had sex, even if Eddie assured him that it was okay (and that he experienced that as well, sometimes).

Wiping his teary eyes, Richie glanced back at Eddie afterward, making sure that he was okay. His expression was blissfully vacant, having been finally fucked stupid, as he asked for it so blatantly. He still grimaced when Richie started to pull out, his body unable to stand the slightest friction at this instant:

“Almost out, Eds… It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Eddie gasped audibly when Richie completely pulled out, tensing visibly, before he started to relax, resting his head against the pillow, his breathing shallow. His fingers were curling up irregularly, his lips parted despite himself. At the moment, Eddie wouldn’t be able to do much without Richie’s help, and Richie knew it well. He smiled gently, cupping Eddie’s cheek to get his attention:

“I’m giving you something to drink, okay? Then, I’ll help you to the bathroom. We’re gonna take a bath together, alright?”

Eddie barely nodded, proving how out of it he was at the moment. He knew what would happen if they fucked after he already came, but he still wanted it, trusting Richie wholeheartedly. The feeling warmed Richie’s heart, knowing how much he was loved by his husband. And God, he loved him as well, he loved him so, so much…

Once he and Eddie were hydrated, Richie got up on his clumsy legs, helping Eddie as well. Eddie was leaning on him, moaning tiredly, his eyelids fluttering. It was more than likely that he would fall asleep in the bathtub, but it was okay. Richie was there to make sure that he was alright…

They both sighed happily when they dipped into the hot water, Eddie resting between Richie’s legs. Richie enjoyed this moment, just as much as the wonderful sex they just had. He was aware of the efforts Eddie made at every moment, and taking a bath was no exception. For so long, Eddie associated the bathtub with his mother’s abuse, how she used to wash him without his consent, never allowing him to care for himself.

Richie never wanted to force him into anything, but Eddie really wanted to be able to take baths with him, like in the movies, so he struggled against himself, slipping and regressing here and there, until he was finally able to enjoy it fully, without feeling Sonia’s presence anymore. Eddie was so brave, Richie never ceased to admire him…

He gently washed Eddie’s hair, chuckling at his happy moans, whispering to his ear:

“Thank you for this amazing night, Eddie Tozier. I’m so glad to be your husband.”

Eddie couldn’t really answer at the moment, only letting out a soft whine, but Richie knew that he was thinking the same. Rinsing Eddie’s hair, he then proceeded to wash the rest of him, feeling his partner’s body getting more and more pliant, while he was slowly succumbing to his exhaustion. Eddie was fully asleep when Richie was done, his head resting against Richie’s chest, his warm body slightly curled up, as it tended to be.

Richie gazed at him lovingly for a little while, not moving an inch, before he kissed the top of his head, hugging him close. More than ever, he was aware of the chance he had to have Eddie in his life. So many times, they could have lost each other, but they always found a way to get back together, no matter what. And Richie wasn’t going to let anything or anyone separate them again…

“Love you, Eddie Spaghetti. I hope you have nice dreams...”

Maybe a little naughty… After all, he was his horny bunny. But as long as Eddie was happy, Richie would be as well.

They were now married. Richie and Eddie Tozier. Together, for the rest of their life. Richie didn’t need that to know that he loved Eddie, but it was comforting to know that he was now officially a part of their family.

Now, they just had to wait to see what the future would bring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Richie and Eddie's wedding! I had such a good time writing this fanfic and getting back into the "Listen to me" universe. There were definitely less readers than for the main series, so I thank every one of you who stuck around and took the time to leave a kudo, comment, and all c:. It means a lot to me, your support. It's the only way for me to know that you're still there.
> 
> The next fanfic in this universe will probably be a one-shot, but I'm taking a break to focus on my other fanfic and the rest of my life, so it might take a bit longer to write it. I hope you'll still be there by then!
> 
> Thank you for your support! Don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or a kudo, I'd love to talk with all of you and know what you thought about this story (and this chapter... God, it's always weird to write smut, even if it's an interesting exercise xD). 
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfic if you wish to do so. It's called "Be still(,) my heart" and it's about Eddie getting a heart transplant, the heart belonging to Richie's late husband, Steve Covall. I really enjoy writing this story too, so I'll be happy to see you reading it as well c:.
> 
> Anyway, take care, have a nice day, and see you soon!


End file.
